Frostfall
by Redskiez
Summary: Deidara is freezing, and seems much more distant than he usually is. Tobi wonders why. What is Deidara doing in the same bed as Tobi! Haha, nothing mature, I hope. Happy holidays guise! Rated K for light yaoi.


**Frostfall**

Snow fell gently down from the sky, resting on the dirt floor below. The floor was covered by white, stretching as far as the human eye could see. The sky darkened as clouds gathered, sprinkling the earth even more.

Tobi stepped into the snow, surprised how high the snow has gotten in just a matter of minutes; maybe they shouldn't have stopped to take a break at the inn...

Deidara shivered, pulling the cloak around him tighter. The fabrics of the Akatsuki cloak wasn't really made for the cold... And he didn't really wear anymore warm clothing before he headed out for the mission, now he was beginning to regret it.

"Oi, Tobi." He grunted out, teeth clattering as the cold seeped through the large sleeve of the cloak.

"What is it, senpai?" Tobi looked over his shoulder, or as best he could with the mask obstructing his face. "Is senpai cold?" He laughed. He had already handed him his scarf, was he still cold?

"Shut up and give me your cloak." Deidara shivered, forcing his voice to sound even against the cold. Snow fell onto his hair, freezing him even more.

"But senpai! I will get cold!" Tobi complained, but he didn't disobey his senpai; if he did, he'll get a ear full and probably some bombs to the face. Just the usual. He sighed, taking off his cloak and handing it over to the blonde. Seeing as he was too cold to even reach his hand out to grab the clothing, he headed behind him, draping the cloak over the blonde. He wrapped the sleeves around him, knowing they would only let more wind seep inside.

"You should have dressed more." Tobi said, crossing his arms against his chest to shield himself from the cold; it was proven ineffective as Tobi felt colder by the second.

"I don't see you wearing any different." Deidara hissed back, though grateful for Tobi. Maybe he shouldn't have forcefully asked for his cloak...

"I dress in layers." Tobi retorted back, huffing as he continued the journey down the snow covered dirt road, hopefully they would reach the next town before sundown; before they freeze to death out here.

Deidara sighed, watching as his breathed pushed steam through the air. He didn't even notice when they arrived at a town until Tobi pulled him into the nearest inn.

Tobi headed to the old counter and asked for two rooms, though there was only one available. They couldn't go out, risking that all the remaining inns in the town had no more rooms. It took some musing and Deidara didn't seem to want to respond to any of Tobi's questions. He took the keys to the room and headed upstairs, stairs creaking under both of their weight.

Deidara sat on a padding in front of the dinner table, still wrapped in Tobi's green scarf and cloak. He held the bowl of rice close to his chest and his chopsticks stuck in his mouth.

Tobi sat at the opposite of the blonde, wondering why he needed to be wrapped inside the clothings even though the heaters in the old and traditional Japanese inn room was turned on. He also seemed deep in thought. The masked nin chewed on his food silently, wondering if he should ask or not.

"Senpai, you seem distant." Tobi finally said, swallowing a mouthful of _sushi_ and rice.

Deidara seemed to snap out of the trance he was in, "shut the fuck up, it's non of your business." He snapped, shoving a mouthful of rice into his mouth.

Tobi blinked, having not expecting such a harsh and cold reply. He huffed softly, looking back down at his food, clearing his throat awkwardly with a sip from his cup of _sencha_.

`55

Tobi kneeled on the _tatami_, sliding open the closet and pulled out two _futon_, he unrolled the bedding and put two pillows onto it, as well as two blankets. He watched as Deidara shuffled into the right one, leaving him with the left one.

He sighed, sliding the closet door close before heading to turn off the lights. The only light source guiding him back to his _futon_ was the weak moonlight seeping through the slits of the wooden blinds. He climbed in and curled up underneath the cool sheets, wishing they would warm up faster.

He closed his eyes, rolling into his side before realizing he still had his mask on, he pulled the sheets over his head; just to be safe, before he slipped off his mask, placing it quietly next to his pillow, fearing any noise would wake Deidara up. He doesn't want to wake his senpai up, it would probably be the death of him.

Tobi slowly drifted off to sleep, when he only jolted awake from the slightest noise of someone moving fabric. He pulled the covers closer to him, trying to block out the noise. He heard it again, hoping it was just Deidara settling in the cool bedding.

More shuffling.

It wasn't until he felt something move his covers when he realized it _wasn't _Deidara settling onto the cool bedding.

"What are yo-"

"I'm cold." Deidara's eerily fast reply was questionable, like he thought about it before he even attempted to crawl over.

Tobi huffed, letting the silence sink in before he spoke again. "What's wrong?" He wasn't joking anymore, his voice deep and serious. It has always been a skill of his to realize when someone is lying. He reached for his mask and slipped it on, turning to his side to look at Deidara.

Deidara clicked his tongue, knowing he had been revealed. He rolled off of Tobi's _futon_ and headed over to his cloak. He pulled out an _inro_, a small Japanese carry box. He headed back over to Tobi, kneeling down and shoved the box into Tobi's arms.

He said nothing as he watched Tobi open the box, taking out a small but detailed clay bird. It was one of Deidara's creations, but it was different. It was hard, fired and painted gloss. The bird had its wings stretched, as if it was in flight. It looked as if it was about to leap out of it's frozen state, flap its wings and fly away into the far horizon. Though it stayed put, forever stuck in its frozen state.

Tobi laughed, was this the real reason why Deidara was so distant? Worry about this? His chuckling ceased when he realized Deidara was blushing, probably embarrassed at all this.

"It's beautiful, senpai." Tobi said, clearing his throat from the earlier laughter, "but why suddenly give me... this?"

"For Christmas, hm." Deidara said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and kept staring at his creation. He wasn't exactly proud of this piece, seeing as it will never explode into fleeting beauty. "I just thought..." He sighed, unable to finish his sentence. He shifted his gaze from the harden clay bird on the palm of Tobi's gloved hand to the _tatami_ flooring, unable to bring himself to look at Tobi- even though it would just mean staring at an orange swirly mask, but he knew there was something more than just a black void-like eyehole.

Tobi grinned, holding the realistic, lifelike bird tighter, though not enough to break it. "Thank you senpai, it's very thoughtful of you." He smiled, a true smile, even though Deidara would never see it with the mask in the way. He set the bird back into its carry box and placed it carefully down besides his pillow. He turned back to Deidara, who had not moved an inch during his actions. He chuckled gently and pulled Deidara close to him, wrapping his arms around his small waist.

"Isn't it a bit too early for a Christmas present?" Tobi asked with a whisper, stroking Deidara's back to calm him. Funny, Deidara was still so nervous even after he had given him the present, isn't that why the the blonde was so nervous earlier?

"No it's not, hmm!" Deidara snapped, "it's perfect timing, I swear to _kami_ if you don't give me a present in return, I'll-"

"Christmas isn't just about receiving gifts. It's about the spirit in which we give." Tobi cut him off, pressing his mouth, or where his mouth is supposed to be behind that mask, on Deidara's forehead.

"Did you just-" He was once again cut off by Tobi pulling away from him, rolling back onto the _futon._

"Goodnight, senpai!" Tobi said in his cheery voice, "merry Christmas to you too!" He rolled to his side, reaching down to pull the blankets over himself.

"But, no!" Deidara argued, shaking Tobi. He didn't know why exactly he was doing it, it just felt right. "Did you just quote-"

Tobi was having some enjoyment cutting off Deidara in mid-sentence; he pulled the blonde into a hug once again, but this time dragging him down so he was laying besides the masked man on the bedding. Tobi pulled the thick winter blankets over them both and nuzzled his soft blonde hair, taking a small whiff; even with the mask on, he could scent the lovely spices of Deidara's hair. "Goodnight, senpai." He said once again, although this time in the deeper voice he had used earlier.

Deidara sighed, knowing this painted the period of their conversation. He nuzzled into Tobi's warm chest, enjoying the warmth the other was giving. He closed his eyes and for the first time in many nights, a wave of tiredness flooded through him, his body felt weak and was ready to fall asleep. _'Merry Christmas... Dumbass.'_

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

If you look closely, you'd realize this starting is almost the same as the starting I had a year ago. Welp. I'm not original whatsoever.

Oh look at that horrible ending. Much lazy, very round off.

Merry Christmas you guys! Or if you don't celebrate Christmas... Happy holidays! I hope you're having a wonderful time and even if you're not, just cheer up and know that I will always be here! I hope you guys had a wonderful year, I know I... didn't. Well, I hope all of you are looking forward to another year, I know I am! Ah, I can see it, 2014, another year of me doing absolutely nothing remarkable.

If you enjoyed, taking half a second to leave a review would be much appreciated and I'll see you later, peace!

-redskiez:)


End file.
